Blood Lust
by TheGleekShallInheritTheEarth
Summary: Faberry. Pezberry. Santana and Quinn are centuries old vampires who vie for Rachel's affections. Loosely based off the TVD D/K/S and D/E/S love triangles. T for now, may become M in later chapters. Time period will change.
1. Chapter 1

Faberry. Pezberry. Quinn and Santana are both vampires and have known each other for centuries. They have always been both friends and rivals. The story is loosely based off of the Damon/Katherine/Stefan and the Damon/Elena/Stefan love triangles on TVD. I don't own Glee or TVD.

(Time Period: 1868)

Quinn's POV

I looked into my mirror. My hair has been freshly brushed and my hand maiden had just finished tightening my corset along with the rest of my outfit. I sighed. I was painfully bored and in need of something fun to do.  
Just then, there was a knock at my door. My handmaiden, Daphne, checked to see who it was and told me it was Santana. I told her to let her in.

"Hey, Q" she greeted me as she plopped down on my bed.

I smiled. "Hello, Santana." I turned around at her. "I'm bored. Let's go for a walk."

We walked down my stairs and out my door, to the stone pathways along the gardens of my estate.

"So, how are you Santana?" I asked her as we walked.

"What do you mean how am I? We saw each other yesterday. And the day before that. And they day before that. And every day for the last 900 years." she said.

I just smiled.

Suddenly, I looked to my right and saw the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She was relatively tan and had beautiful cascading brunette hair. She was speaking to some young man. She was smiling a happy smile at him. She had warm, inviting brown eyes. I stared at her for a moment before Santana noticed I was no longer apart of the conversation.

"Q, what are you looking at?" she asked.

I looked at her for a brief second and then pointed in the girl's direction. Santana's mouth opened slightly in amazement. I could tell she had been struck with her beauty as well.

"Oh my," she said. "She's beautiful, I have to go talk to her," she said.

Before I could object and tell her that I'd seen her first, she had already started to walk towards her.

I saw her tell the boy to get lost with her regular subtlety and she smiled at the girl, who smiled a bright smile back.

I walked over and stood across from the girl, who turned from Santana to look at me. She smelled good, like lemons. Her neck was exposed by her attractive dress.

I felt myself yearning for her blood, but I composed myself and looked back up to her face, before she could notice anything.

"Hi, I'm Quinn. Quinn Fabray," I said, extending my hand sort of awkwardly, but she took it and courtesies.

"I'm Rachel Berry, it's lovely to meet you," she said. She turned to Santana, "Both of you."

Santana bit her lip. "Are you new to town? Where are you staying?" she asked.

"Oh, actually I've been staying at the inn over by West Eastwick. I just arrived a couple of days ago and I only came over here because someone back home said that this was such a beautiful estate and I should come look at it. I don't know anybody her," she said.

"I won't here of you living in that old inn. You can stay here," I said.

Santana glared at me. She lived just next door and I knew she was going to ask Rachel to say with her, had I not asked.

"That's very very kind of you, but I just met you, I don't want to be a burden," she said.

"Not a burden at all. I have plenty of spare rooms, in fact there's one just next to mine, it's conjoined actually." I said, with a smile. Rachel giggled.

"Of course if you were to get bored, my house is just next door. You could come over and we could do something fun," Santana said, trying to sound seductive.

I rolled my eyes slightly. "I'll have someone come over to collect your things at the inn," I said. "Why don't I show you around the place?" I asked.

"I would enjoy that," she said. She walked over so that she was next to me. Santana walked over to her so that she was next to her. We waked through the front doors of my home and Rachel's mouth opened in awe.

"It's so beautiful. It reminds me of my home back in Maryland." Rachel said.  
"Come on," I grabbed her hand, "I'll show you mine and your rooms," we walked up the stair case and I opened to door to my room.

Rachel giggled ever so adorably and jumped on the bed. Santana followed behind and jumped on too, earning aloud creek from the headboard. They were giggling for a minute or so and I watched Rachel smile. Her dress fit her perfectly and I don't think that she noticed that I could see quite a bit of her leg from where she was on the bed and the way the fabric had ruffled.  
I smiled and walked over to her.

She sat up and Santana looked at me as if to say "It's your own fault you didn't join in when you could have".

I then opened the door to Rachel's room, which was very close to my own bed.

She walked though the door.

"Wow, Quinn, I can't thank you enough. Is is amazing!" she said before giving me a long hug.

That hug terrified me more than anything has ever terrified me in my life. It only lasted a minute, but it confirmed everything I had been afraid of. And there was nothing I could do about it. People don't just understand, this is unheard of. I liked girls in the way a proper lady should like boys. More importantly I liked Rachel. I only just met her, but there is a connection I feel between us that I had never felt before.

She then moved away and I composed myself.

Later, that night, I had my handmaidens get Rachel's things from the inn she was staying at brought over to my home. I had just changed from my formal day time dress to my sleepwear. I knocked on Rachel's door and felt a tingle in my stomach. I felt intense excitement as I awaited her, "Come in."

I breathed in and out before I opened the door from my room to hers. She sat on a chair, but I was enabled to see her because of a large mirror she was sitting in font of which she was looking at as she combed a silver brush through her chocolate locks.

I immediately noticed what she was wearing. I knew she had just taken a bath, I had heard the water running moments before and her skin seemed to glow even more than usual.

Her corset clung to her, extenuating the wonderful curves of her body. Her skirt was pulled up so that I could see bother of her calves and part of her upper thigh.

"Quinn," she walked over to the foot of the bed and I sat beside her. She looked down, "I want you to know how much I appreciate what you're doing - letting me stay here and being so unbelievably kind," she said, bringing me out of my daze.

"But, I wanted to ask you and I of course would never want to offend you, but I was wondering," she said, looking at her hands. "I've seen you l-looking at m-me. Staring actually," she said.

I was beyond embarrassed and could feel my cheeks getting hot. I stood up to leave, I couldn't look her in the eye.

She lightly grabbed and held onto my arm. She brought me back down so that I was sitting next to her, where I was just a moment ago.

"No, when I saw how you were looking at me, it made me feel okay," she lowered her voice, "about the way I have looked at girls all my life," she said.  
I looked at her, astounded and relieved.

"Oh, no. I was wrong. I've offended you. I'm deeply sorr-" she started to say.  
"Rachel, no. Don't apologize. Ive felt the same way. When I saw you, it made me feel something I've never felt before, but always knew was there," I said.

She smiled. I pushed a strand of hair that had fallen to the front of her face back behind her ear. Moments passed and we just looked at each other. I breathed in her scent, lemon, but something else, something I couldn't quite put my finger on, but it made me hunger for her blood. I internally shook my head. I couldn't bite Rachel, she was special.

After a while, I got tired of waiting and leaned in, pressing my lips to hers. Her lips were soft. At first she was surprised, but then relaxed into it. We had a sort of rhythm going. I opened my mouth just slightly and she followed. I stifled a moan, not wanting anyone to hear.

I felt my blood lust starting to resurface and just then, I heard my maid knock on my door and I knew if I didn't respond she would go in and see me in here, with Rachel.

I separated reluctantly and told Rachel that I was sorry, but I had to go and with that I kissed her soft skin on the cheek and went off into my own room, and attending to my handmaiden.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, I don't own Glee (or TVD) and I am also not a homophobe. If I were, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic or even watch Glee, would I? But, in order to keep this fic even the slightest bit authentic to the time period, there will be some times when Santana or Quinn or Rachel say that what they feel is wrong, because back then it was thought of that way. I just want to make it clear that I do not think that it's wrong.

Santana's POV

I couldn't sleep. I just kept thinking of Rachel. I spent a couple of hours with her, but she is the most stunningly beautiful woman I've ever seen. Her smile makes me happy.

I had thought of other girls in the way that my mother thought of men, but I had never in nine hundred years met one that I felt like this for. I couldn't walk over to Quinn's house now, it's the middle of the night. People would wake up and I am too tired to compel all of them to got back to bed and forget what they saw. So I lay in bad, trying and trying to fall back asleep, but sleep never came.

When the sun finally started showing through my window and I knew it would be acceptable to be awake. I pushed the covers off me and leapt off my bed and onto the floor, which gave a slight creeping noise. Just then, by handmaiden Beth came in with my clothes for the day. I walked over to my tall mirror and stood before it.

With assistance from my Beth, I put on my skirt and corset for today. She tightened the strings to my corset, rather unkindly. I looked into the mirror. I wondered what Rachel would think. I am being stupid. She won't think anything. She doesn't have feelings for girls, of course she doesn't. It's not proper. It's not to be spoken of. Nobody is that way. It is wrong. I shouldn't feel like this; I know that, yet I still do.

I am wearing a lovely deep scarlet dress with very thin lace straps of the same color at my shoulders. Around my neck is now a black and white wedgewood necklace.

I looked at the clock on my dresser. It was 10:00.

"I'll be going over to Quinn's now," I said.

"Miss Lopez, you mustn't leave without your parasol (a/n: umbrella) or your bonnet," she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I will probably be staying out of the sun all day anyway," I glanced down quickly at the ring I wore on my right ring finger which protected me from the sun. I looked back up at her.

"Still, you should take at least one," she held out a parasol and a bonnet on either hand and with another eye role I took the parasol.

I walked out my front door, right to Quinn's. I knocked lightly. Daphne answered it. I smiled and she let me in. I walked up Quinn's staircase and knocked on her door. There was no answer, not that I really cared. I then walked over to Rachel's door and knocked. There was no answer. I was dismayed by this. I turned and looked at Daphne, who still stood where she had on the first floor when she had let me in.

"Where are Quinn and Rachel?" I asked.

"They are outside having breakfast," she said.

I walked back down the stairs, out the door and into Quinn's backyard where her outdoor table sat. And there were Quinn and Rachel, laughing and giggling. I walked over to them. Rachel looked at me and smiled.

"Santana, hi. I wanted to invite you over for brunch, but Quinn said she didn't want to bother you. I'm so glad you are here. Sit," she said, pulling out a chair next to herself, where I gladly sat. I looked at the food. I have had nothing but human food for days. I was getting restless. I wonder how Quinn was managing.

"Oh, we'll its just so like Quinn to think of others before herself," I said.  
Rachel wore a light green dress that had a similar style and shape to mine. Her bodice was particularly tight and extenuated her waist and the lovely curves of her beasts. I looked back up to her face, and looked at Quinn, only to see her looking where my eyes had just been glued.

"That dress looks lovely on you, Rachel," Quinn said. Rachel blushed.  
"If one didn't know better, they would think something happened between the two of you," I said, looking angrily at Quinn. She glared at me furiously and Rachel blushed.

"Of-of course not," Rachel said.

"Rachel, may you please excuse Santana and I for a moment?" Quinn asked.  
She stood up and I stayed sitting. "Well?" she said looking at me.  
I groaned slightly and got up. Quinn walked about twenty feet away from the table and I followed.

"Exactly what do you want?" I asked.

"You are about to ruin what I have with Rachel," she said.

"You are about to ruin what I have with Rachel," I said quietly.

"You do not have anything with her," she said.

"And I suppose you do?" I said.

"Yes," she said lowering her voice, though no one is around. "As a matter of fact, I kissed her last night."

I was stunned at this. I had no idea she could work this quickly. I was also relieved and overjoyed to here that Rachel was fond of girls.

"So she...how did she react. Is she..." I tried to ask what I wanted to know. Quinn understood me.

"Believe me, she enjoyed it," she said.

I gave her a dirty look and she just smirked. We walked back to the table.  
"What was that all about?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, nothing much, nothing you should worry about." Quinn said.

"Rachel, your necklace is tangled. Let me fix it for you," I said.

Quinn visibly faltered. Rachel turned in her chair so that her back was to me. She bowed her head forward and moved her hair to her front. I slowly, taking my time fixed her necklace. The skin of her neck was soft and she trembled when my cold hand grazed it. "Sorry," I said.

"No, it felt good," she said.

I fixed her hair so that it was how it had been and she turned back to her side to me.

"It's a very pretty necklace," I said.

"Thank you," she said, "And thank you for fixing it."

"No problem, something that pretty should be worn right-" I was interrupted.  
"Especially when it's worn by someone even prettier," Quinn said.

Quinn has always been a master of subtlety. The conversation continued like that for a while.

Later that night, I was still at Quinn's house.

Quinn had gone to bed reluctantly leaving me and Rachel in Rachel's room."May I talk to you about something," I asked her, fully aware that Quinn could here every word that we said.

I was facing Rachel, who was leaning slightly on her door. The room was lit dimly by several candles and candelabras.

"Of course," she said.

"Quinn told me that you don't like boys, for a matter of speaking." I said.  
A look of panic grew over her face.

"That is surely a lie. I have no idea what Quinn told you, but-"  
"Don't worry. I feel the same way that you do," I said, interrupting her.  
She paused for a moment.

"Quinn and I had a similar conversation last night," she said.  
I looked down, not wanting to think about it.

"I've upset you," she said.

I shook my head. Then I smiled half-heatedly, "No, no. You could never upset me." I told her.

I raised my hand up to her ear lobe and stroked her hair. I softly pulled it behind her ear and traced it down to the tip with the rest of her luscious locks.

I looked into her eyes and held her stare for a moment. I breathed in deep and sighed.

I began to lean in. "Santana. I can't deny that I don't feel something for you, but Quinn and I kissed last night. I don't want to lead either of you on or hurt you," she said.

"I don't care," I said. I did care, but I knew that if I had the chance I could get her to pick me over Quinn.

I lightly held her chin and she closed her eyes while I leaned in, closing mine.  
Our lips touched very softly, then separated. I leaned in again and kissed her full on the lips. I moaned very lightly as the kiss got deeper and went on for several more moments. I heard a low moan from Rachel and had to gasp for air myself. I had never kissed someone like that. I had never been kissed like that. Every boy I had kissed didn't really know what they were doing.

I always knew that I would meet someone whose lips fit mine perfectly."That was..." Rachel trailed off.

"I've never felt been kissed like that before," I said.

I was hoping for Rachel to say something along the same lines, but she knew Quinn could hear us and didn't want to be rude. Too bad.

"I should probably get going, but I would love to do this again. I'll see you tomorrow." I leaned in and kissed her cheek. I loved how normal it felt. Kissing her on the cheek, it was so chaste, but like it made us closer.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- To be honest, I looked online and I could not find the exact age that people/women to be expected to marry by, so even if it is not historically correct, for the purposes of this fanfic, they wont have to worry about getting married at their age, okay? I also know that it is not proper that a girl would lose her virginity before marriage in this time period or whatever, but still. Also, this is the first chapter rated M, but a good chunk of it is fine, so of you don't want to read the M part, cool, but the rest is fine. Enjoy. :)

Quinn's POV

I felt the skin break as my teeth broke his skin. Blood flowed to the wound and I licked his neck before drinking it. It ran down my throat, making me thirties for more. When I had sucked him dry, making sure not to spill any blood on my own apparel, I dropped his lifeless body to the ground. I don't remember if he screamed, I just know that he surely didn't expect two simple girls from town who stopped him for directions in the middle of the forest (on a hunt it seemed) to be the greatest danger in these woods. I heard the nameless body that Santana had fed off of drop to the ground just after mine.

I wipe the blood off my lips with a handkerchief and dropped it down on the man's body.

"I won," I said, referring to drinking him the fastest.

"Yours was shorter than mine, besides, I like to savor it," she replied. She just hated to lose, which made it ever more ironic that I was her best friend.  
"You've always been a sore loser Santana," I said cockily. Santana licked her lips clean and walked next to me. "It's a good thing I'm such a good winner."

We began walking in to town, soon we would here news of an animal attack killing two men in the wilderness on a hunt. Tragic, really.

"You don't win at everything," she said deviously, knowing something I didn't.  
"And what," I stopped walking and turned to her, "exactly have I lost at?"  
"Last night, didn't you here, I kissed Rachel," she said. I immediately felt jealousy rush through me, an emotion I had seldom felt before.

"Be quiet you don't want anyone to hear do you?" I asked.

"Who would hear? Them?" she said gesturing to the corpses.

"And of course I heard you talking. I just didn't know Rachel's standards were that low," I said, starting to walk again.

"Well she kissed you did she not?" she replied, catching up with me.

"I kissed her, and take my word for it, she has no complaints," I said.

"And you think she would of mind?" she asked

"I'm just saying I'm a difficult act to follow," I said, smirking.

"If you touch her, I swear-" she started to say."I've already kissed her, or have you not been paying attention throughout this entire conversation? And you can not tell me what to do. I saw her first." I said.

"I meant, if you feed off of her-"

I interrupted her again. "I would never feed off of her. You're the one who can't control your impulses," I said.

"I would never feed off her either. I've only known her for three days, but I feel something I've only ever read about into literature," she said.

"I feel the same way," I said. There was silence for a moment. "We have to get back into town before daybreak," I said.

We walked back into town and into our perspective houses. I opened the door to Rachel's room. She laid there like a golden angel. The dim rays of light from the sunrise shining through her window fell upon her radiant skin. She moved into her sleep and I shut my door, not wanting her to awaken and see me watching her.

By noon, Santana, Rachel and I were all seethed in my indoor dining hall. Lunch had just been surged to us and all of the servants of the household had gone outside to attend to the garden.

"So, Rachel, you've hardly told us anything about yourself," I said.  
"Well, you know that I'm from Maryland. And-"

"How old are you?" Santana butted in, rather rudely, if I may say so.

"I am seventeen," she said. "How old are you both?" she asked.

Santana and I exchanged a glance. "We're both eighteen," I said.

Santana placed her elbow on the table and her hand on Rachel's. She traced her finger slowly on her hand.

"So anybody back home I've got for competition?" Santana asked.

I hated Santana for this and every minute she spent getting closer made me angrier and angrier. Part of me knew that she actually wanted to be with Rachel and cared for her, but at the same time I knew that the rise she knew she was getting out of me made it all the more gratifying for her.

"Of course not," Rachel said.

"Can't say the same for here," I said, refusing to accept defeat and letting Santana know that she's not alone in this race.

"Well, I've never had any boys interested in me. I mean maybe one or two, but I've never actually really had a suitor. I'm umm... I..." she trailed off.

"You're what?" I asked, curious.

"No. It's not proper,"

"Rachel, we will not tell anyone what you say. You can trust us. We won't think any less of you," I said.

"I'm a virgin," she said.

I suddenly became struck with arousal. I am vampire, I am very territorial. I am controlled by desire, lust and the need for power and dominance. It may be shallow, but the idea of taking Rachel's virginity, obstructing her purity magnified the attraction I already felt for her. I could tell by the look in her eye that Santana was thinking the same thing that I was.

"Well," Santana was at a loss for words. Her mouth stayed open, but she didn't say anything more.

"There's nothing wrong with that," I said.

"That's sweet. In fact that's very proper," Santana said.

"But, speaking of ones sexual life in public, it's so...so naughty," Rachel said.

The conversation moved to something else after that, I don't exactly remember what, I was only half listening. I couldn't stop thinking about taking her virginity. It would crush me if Santana were to take it. And I know Santana would be deeply bothered by me taking it as well.

"Hey, Rachel, why don't you stay at my place tonight?" Santana asked.  
"Oh I'm sure she would love to, but all of her things are here. I mean you could have them carried over and then carried back, but it really doesn't seem very logical, all that extra work I mean," I said. Santana was livid. Her eyes sparkled with irritation.

"Oh, I would love to Santana, but I'm afraid that Quinn's right," she said.  
Later, as Santana prepared to leave to go home, she hugged Rachel by the door, I saw her sneak a small, folded up note into her jacket. Rachel clearly knew that Santana had put the note there, but didn't say anything. We said our good byes and Santana left.

The sun was nearly set against the purple sky. Rachel and I walked up the stairs together and I went into my room. I planned, moments later to go into her room, but I decided to wait. Just when I was about to stand up from where I was sitting at the edge of my bed, I heard a knock at the conjoined door between our rooms.

"Come in," I said, grateful and happy.

The door opened and Rachel came in tentatively.

"You can come all the way in, Rachel, I don't bite," I said.

She smiled. She shut the door and came over to sit very close to me on my bed.

"I don't wish to make you uncomfortable, but I was wondering if I could possibly ask you..." she trailed off again.

"You want to know if I'm a virgin," I said. It wasn't a question. She looked away, clearly embarrassed. I grabbed her arms and she looked at me.

"You needn't be afraid to ask me anything. I am not a virgin. I have only had sex with three boys. They were all quite disappointing, actually," I said. It wasn't a lie.

"Oh," Rachel said. She seemed almost surprised.

"Um, well, have you ever ha- had sex with a girl," she whispered, barely audible even to a vampire.

"No. You're the only girl I've ever felt anything for," I said. I looked into her eyes. I wasn't thinking about Santana or my stupid vampire instincts, I was just thinking that I have to do this - here and now, because I may never get the chance again.

I leaned in to kiss her. When my lips brushed hers it was just as light and tender as the first time. I inhaled and moaned deeply, just at the feeling of her lips on mine. I pressed mine to hers again, with more passion than before. Her lips were relaxed and she began to take more control.

She put her hand on my lower back and the other on the back of my head. She was quite an incredible kisser. I placed my hand on her hip and the other on the bed. I traced my tongue on her top lip. Rachel let out a small gasp, not frightened, but surprised. She then opened her mouth slightly, as if to test the water. She then opened her mouth slightly more and relaxed into the kiss again.

She returned with more passion, I could here each of us making noise, but I did not really care, I was far too caught up in what I was doing. She moved the hand that had been on my lower back and moved it up to the back of my head, slowly. She ran her fingers softly through my hair as we kissed.  
I separated.

Without saying a word, I asked her permission to go forward. She bit her lip and laid down on the bed so that I could position myself on top of her. I looked down at her. I moved me way down her body. I placed tiny kisses along her jaw line and moved to her collar bone, then to the top of her breasts.

I moved my hand softly up and down her arm and sat up, straddling her. I moved down, so my knees and calves were on the bed, with Rachel's legs between them and me sitting up. Rachel sat up I took in her beauty. I had never been more aroused.

"Rachel, you're so beautiful," I said.

I caressed her cheek and reached my hands around to her back. I began to unlace her bodice. When I had finished, I removed it from her torso, which revealed her perfect, supple breasts.

She moved her hair behind her neck and I felt myself yearning for her blood. I stopped myself and began to kiss the area around her breast and her soft neck, keeping my composure while doing that was the hardest thing I have ever done and I nearly bit her at one point.

I kissed her breast and rand my tongue along her nipple in small circles, eliciting moans from Rachel. Rachel lowers herself so that she was lying down but I was still straddling her. She moved her hand slowly unlaced my corset which fell to the side.

She moved her hand up my leg until she reached my waist. She hesitantly reached under my skirt and ran over my under wear with her finger. I, with difficulty, stifled a moan, she reached duo to the top of my under wear and through some repositioning on both of our parts took them off. Rachel was now on top she placed kisses along every inch of my torso, spending extra time on my breasts, as I did hers. I felt my fangs dart to come out and I shook my head and forced them back into my gums.

She then was sitting so that my feet were touching the floor and my back was on the bed. She kneeled on the ground before my spread legs. She moved her hands along my thigh. She then traced her tongue on my outer lips.

Before I knew it, Rachel had brought me to my very first climax. And a spine tingly, faith in humanity affirming (almost) orgasm it was. My body thrashed. I lost control of my limbs and for a moment i felt something I didn't know it was possible to feel. I grabbed a nearby pillow and clutched it to not yell out in ecstasy.

In that moment I completely forgot about the need for her blood, the fear I felt for feeling for her, everything. All I knew was that I was content and I wanted to spend as much time as possible with Rachel.  
She looked up with the same eyes of that innocent girl from Maryland, but now sparkling with sin and lust.

She took off her own skirt and under wear herself and lied down next to me on the bed. I moved to put my head between her legs. I moved my lips and swirled my tongue around her until she had been fulfilled.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own Glee or TVD. Again this chapter is M, or at least a small part of it is. Please R & R. Enjoy :)

Quinn's POV

I woke up with my covers wrapped around me, the sunlight brightly shining throat the window and my arms wrapped around Rachel's body. She was still asleep and as carefully as I could so not to wake her, I moved my arms and sat on the bed.

Last night was the first time I had ever known pleasure in the way it should be felt. I went over to my dresser and saw a folded up paper. It was the note Santana had slipped Rachel.

I looked over at Rachel to make sure she was still sleeping. I turned back the note and opened it as quietly as possible. What was inscribed was

Rachel,

If you get tired of Quinn, come over to my home and I will show you proper fun. Also, I have been meaning to to show you around town. Come over to my gates tomorrow morning and we'll figure out something to do.

-Santana

I was tempted to crumple it up and throw the note away, but Rachel knew Santana gave her a note and would wonder where it had gone.

I looked at Rachel. I smiled at the way she smiled in her sleep. Last night was... She was just as amazing as I had imagined her to be and more. I almost could not believe the intensity of my... oh well you know. I really did not want her to be seeing Santana. After knowing what it is like to be with her, intimately and otherwise, I don't want anyone but me touching her again.

I had to commend myself on my control last night. I have never had an urge that strong.

Not all of my grievances towards Santana and Rachel being together are selfish. Santana has no control over herself, I don't want her to hurt Rachel.

I heard Rachel stirring and began to put on the first layer of my outfit for today.

"Good morning," she said with a smile. I walked Dover to her and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning," I said.

She was silent for a moment and then said, "Thank you."

I looked at her. "Thank you? May I ask what for?" I said with a smile.

"Last night was better than I could have imagined. I wanted to thank you for making it so ...worth while. I'm so glad that I was intimate for the first time with someone I cared about." She said.

"Rachel, it may not have been the first time I was intimate with someone, but I wish it had been. It was the firs tone that really counted, because I care about you so much too. And you certainly didn't seem like you had never made love before," I said.

She blushed furiously and twisted her hair around in her fingers.

There was a knock on the door, before I could say not to come in, Santana opened the door.

"Hello, Quinn, where's Rache-" she started. She saw Rachel, naked and with her the blankets pulled up to cover herself up. "Oh," she said. She was visibly embarrassed and looked saddened knowing that Rachel and I had been together.

"I'm not very sorry to interrupt, but Rachel, I was wondering if you had read my note." Santana said.

"No, I was going to. I woke up just a moment ago," she said.

"We'll, there's no use in reading it now is there? I can just tell you now," Santana said, smiling awkwardly due to this embarrassing situation.

"I have a stage coach over at my grounds. I was hoping you would come with me. I would show you around town," she said.

I took a deep breath in, not daring to show my frustration at that idea.

Rachel looked at me tentatively. It was then that I realized something. Rachel and I were not together. As much as I wished that we were, as much as I wished that Santana wouldn't intrude on our relationship, Rachel and I are not exclusive. Santana and I have both been building our relationships with her and even though I have more of a right to a relationship with Rachel as I did see her first and we have now made love- Rachel must be very confused. She doesn't know where she stands. Why would she say no to Santana? I don't have any right to tell her what to do or stop her from being with someone else.

She looked back at Santana and smiled what seemed to be a genuine smile.

"I would love to," she said, before looking at me guiltily again.

"I'll leave you to change, unless you want me to stay," she said easing her eyebrows to Rachel.

Rachel smiled bashfully. Santana smiled and stared daggers at me.

"I'll be over at your house shorty," Rachel said as Santana was half way out the door. She then closed the door. Rachel got out from under the covers. She came over to me, still naked.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to leave you after last night- but things are still unclear as far as Santana is concerned. We haven't really talked about it, I can not just slight her now," she said.

"I know, it fine," I said. I knew she was right, but it wasn't fine. I wasn't find. Imaging Rachel with Santana made me want to rip someone's throat out (more than I usually do).

Rachel nodded. I could tell she wasn't convinced.

Rachel's POV

I feel horrid. I don't wish to hurt Quinn, but I can not abandon Santana now, that would be unfair to her. Quinn and I have never spoken about where we are in a relationship. I didn't want to hurt either of them, but neither of them seem to want to talk about it. It's almost like they're too proud to. Their rivalry seems to have existed long before I came along.

I, with the assistance of Daphne, Quinn's handmaiden, got dressed for today. I wore a beautiful cream colored lace bodice and large skirt. It almost resembled a wedding dress. It seems silly, but I hope that Santana would like it. Maybe I am over compensating for my loss of purity by wearing white, but I do not want Santana or Quinn for that matter to think any less of me because I gave into temptation.

As a last touch before I walked out of the door, I put on a small bonnet to match my attire. I walked over to Santana's home. She was waiting for me at the gate. She looked me up and down, as if about to pounce on me. "Rachel, you look lovely today. You look lovely any day," she said.

"You look marvelous as well," I said. She wore a bright red dress with a similar fit and style as mine, only without the lace.

"Shall we?" She asked.

I smiled. "We shall."

She escorted me to the grounds behind her home where a beautiful, shiny, black stage coach sat. It was very tall and enormous. It's doors were tall enough so that if you sat inside and lowered your head, nobody could see , I didn't see any horses.

"There are no horses," I said. She shook her head, walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for me to get inside.

"They're all in the stables," she said.

"I don't understand. If there are no horses, how are we supposed to move?" She asked.

"Rachel, I didn't want to ask you so forwardly in front of Quinn, but I did not ask you you here to show you around town," she said seductively.

"Oh," I said, surprised and incredulous.

She smiled and got into the carriage. I got in behind her and shut the door. The light coming from the open space of the doer was bright, but limited.

Santana's POV

Rachel got in the cab, and as I did so I had a perfect view of her perky, round breasts.

I wished that we had done this last night, before Quinn and Rachel- I shook the thought from my mind, not wanting to think about it.

Rachel sat next to me. Her skin and hair smelled of lemons and I pined for her. I kissed her, deep, sensual kiss that went along for several moments until Rachel moved her lips from my lips to my neck, while palming my breasts. Her tongue and lips felt like heaven on my neck and collar bone as she placed kissed along them.

"Rachel," I moaned.

I began to unlace her bodice. When I got to the final tie, it fell to the floor of the carriage, revealing her breasts. My mouth practically watered at the sight and I was taken over by passion. I leaned in and began to rove my tongue over her nipple, all the while tweaking the other with my fingers.

"Oh Santana," Rachel let out. It was extremely gratifying to here. I was getting over whelmed with what was happening and my instincts began to kick in. I felt my fangs protrude through my gums and I looked at Rachel's exposed neck, more tempered then I have ever been. Rachel had a shocked look on her face. Had she seen? The next moment, as I returned my mouth to her breast, she seemed normal again. I hoped she would chalk it up to imaging it due to the lack of light.

She removed her own skirt and mine. Without warning, she moved me so that I. Laid down on my back, my legs in the air and her head between them. She licked her lips and smiled at me. She licked my slit and I held my hand over my mouth to stop from screaming out her name. She moved her tongue up and down several times before letting it go deeper into me. She moved her hands and rubbed my outer lips and her tongue circled my clit. She came up and rubbed her hand on my legs.

"Rachel please," I begged, trying to control my breathing. I have never begged in my life for anything. She went back moving her tongue around, she reached her hands up and palmed my breasts. My bodice was still on, but she moved her hands underneath and rubbed them over my hard nipples.

"Oh, oh, Rachel!," I screamed. I didn't even care if anyone heard me now, I could compel them to forget anyway.

After another moment with her mouth exploring me, I writhed in ecstasy. What I felt after what was the most powerful orgasm I had ever experienced, was pure bliss. I wanted to bring Rachel up to me, kiss her and lie with her there, forever. Rachel sat up and the look she gave me told my she wasn't done.

I sat up and followed her. She placed her right leg above my left one and her left under my right. We were now facing each other. She scored forward and our outer lips touched together. We gasped in unison as we felt it. Rachel started slowly moving her hips into mine, making me groan again. She then went harder and harder until our clits rubbed together. "Oh my god! Rachel," I screamed. "Yes, yes yes! Don't stop!" I said.

I came again and at the exact same time as Rachel did. She collapsed next to me. We both breathed heavily for a moment.

"Rachel, that was incredible," I said. She smiled and looked at me. "It was, wasn't it?"

I kissed her softly on the lips. And we giggled, amazed at what had just transpired.

I helped Rachel tie her corset back on. She opened her door and I opened mine and we both got out.

We began to walk along the grounds. We talked. We laughed. We were having fun. For nine hundred years I have existed- killing when when I needed to, doing what I wanted to, when I wanted to, but until I met Rachel I never truly lived. I was falling in love with her and it didn't scare me anymore, it made me happier than anything.

"Lady Santana," my handmaiden, Beth, called. "It is time for supper."

I sighed. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with Rachel. I didn't want her to see Quinn ever again. But I had to go. We said our goodbyes and Rachel went onher merry way.

Quinn's POV

I looked out of my window waiting for Rachel to return before she actually did. I heard the door shut and Rachel's giddy laughter and her footsteps running up the stairs come after it. She opened the door smiled and ran towards me. She hugged me.

"Haha, what are you so happy f-" I started before smelling something. I didn't know what it was at first, but I was all over Rachel and it was very distinct. Then, I realized it was  
Santana. Rachel was practically drenched in her essence and it made me furious.

"What's wrong?" She asked, her smile somewhat depreciated.

"Just... you were with Santana. I wish you were with just me." I said. A single tear ran down my cheek, for a second I didn't register what it was. I hadn't cried or even come close in over nine centuries. I was crying because I was feeling something- jealousy or Santana, hatred for her, she made me so angry and I was frustrated and scared that Rachel would pick her over me, even when I care for her so much.

"Quinn I-" she started to say, while moving a strand of hair behind my ear and lightly wiping away the tear. I breathed in.

"No, I know that I can not expect that from you, I know it's not fair for me to want you all to myself," I said. "I will fight for affections and I assure you, I will win," I said half joking. Well it made Rachel laugh, which made me happy, but I wasn't sure that I would win.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Ok, so I don't know if when a vampire gives a human their blood if their wounds are healed or not, and I might change it so that it is that way later, but for the purposes of this chapter in particular, a vampire's blood can revive someone, but not heal an external wound. Thanks for the reviews, I would love to hear what you guys want to be endgame, because I haven't decided yet, actually, even thought the rest of the story is planned out. I don't own Glee or TVD. Please R & R. Enjoy :)

Two weeks later...

Rachel's POV

"Oh, Santana! Oh my god! Yes! Yes!" I screamed as I came at Santana's hand. I collapsed next to her, us both sweating. Rain lightly poured outside of Santana's window.

"Haha," Santana giggled lightly. "Happy birthday, Rachel." She kissed me on the cheek.

We got dressed and talked for a while. Then, I realized I had to go see Quinn.

"Quinn and I spoke earlier. She said to meet her in her room at about this time. I must say goodbye," I said.

"Don't go! I'll miss you too much," she said biting her lip.

"Santana, I have to go," I said.

"You can't. I get terribly jealous when you're with her." She said, pouting. I started to feel guilty again,

"Well, she feels the same when I'm with you." I said. I thought saying that would make me feel better somehow but it just made it worse.

"Besides," I said, changing the subject, "It's my birthday. You'll see me later at Quinn's for my birthday dinner," I said. She did smile at that.

With that, I left to go see Quinn.

Quinn's POV

Today is the day I will tell Rachel I love her. I've never said I love you to a girl, or about for that matter. It's her birthday. I am growing increasingly more nervous. I looked at the clock on my dresser. It was almost time that Rachel comes back from Santana's house. Santana. She is the scourge of my perpetual existence. If she could just go away everything would be perfect. Not having Rachel as mine and only mine ate away at my soul... or lack of soul.

I heard Rachel open her door and sit down on her bed. I knocked on the door and she let me in.

"Happy birthday," I said.

Her smile widened. "Thank you Quinn. I am large with anticipation for my dinner tonight, it means the world to me..." She kept talking, but I was too focused on her scent to hear a thing. I don't usually see her directly after she is with Santana. I knew she was with her, but now that I smell it, it infuriates me. Jealousy bubbles in me and I feel my true face start to surface. I keep my mouth closed so Rachel does not see the fangs, but my veins turn matron and are visible under my eyes. Rachel looks at me in horror and stops talking.

"Your face... It's like Santana's when-" I cut her off with my fangs peircing her neck and going deeper and deeper through her throat. In that moment I lost all control. I was dominated by my jealousy, anger and an undeniably strong whim to taste Rachel's blood after all this time.

I told myself to stop, but as the first drop fell down my throat and I tasted how sweet it was, I ignored common senses. The demon took over. I clamped my hand over Rachel's mouth to muffle her screams. Hearing them would be too hard to hear. Knowing that I caused her pain felt awful, but I couldn't stop. My body was pressed against hers and I felt her heart begin to slow. I new she was unconscious.

That's when I dropped her body to the ground, disgusted with myself. My fangs went back up and my eyes went back to normal. I dropped to the ground, terrified that I had killed her, and checked her pulse. She was still alive. I bit my wrist and held up her head, forcing my blood into her mouth.

After a moment, her eyes fluttered open and I was so overcome with relief that I forgot what I had just happened and that she would be terrified of me. As soon as her eyes were open, she scrambled to stand up and ran to the door, but I, with my speed, beat her there.

A tear rolled down her face.

With everything that had just happened my head was clouded. I could not remember that I had the power to compel her, but even if I did I would want that to be a last resort. I didn't want to control Rachel like that. To take away the free will of someone I loved would truly make me a monster.

"What are you? You and Santana, you look like demons," Rachel said through harsh sobs.

I put my hand on her cheek and she flinched away. She looked disgusted with me. She felt her neck, still wet with her blood and her mouth still wet with mine.

I had to compel her. It was the only way. Before I did, I wiped away the blood on my mouth and on hers to clear away final questions.

I looked deep into her eyes and said, "Rachel. You went for a walk in the gardens. An animal attacked you. It bit your neck. You blacked out. That's all you remember." I said. It wasn't a lie- an animal did attack her.

She blinked and her face became contorted with confusion. She looked at me.

"Quinn," she said. "How..." She trailed off. I escorted her to her bed where she sat, feeling her neck still.

"You were attacked. I have to go tell Daphne that you were attacked and you need a wet cloth." I said. I went and got a cloth from daphne. I wet it with water from Rachel's bathroom and came back to attend to her. She seemed confused, but happy. I think she remembered it was her birthday. I wiped her neck clean, but she still had two deep holes in her neck.

"Hang on, Rachel," I said.

I went into my room and brought back a scarf and put it around her neck.

She smiled when I gave it to her which made me smile as I tried to not think about what I had done. Then I realized something. What I did was awful, but she doesn't remember it, she's not in pain anymore. She'll never know it happened. I kept telling myself over and over again to ensure my conscious that what I did was not wrong. And I almost bought it. I had never felt guilty for anything. I don't know how to handle it.

Later...

Santana's POV

Quinn's cook has taken ill. Rachel's birthday dinner will take place at my home and I have a special present for Rachel, even more special than the one I gave her this morning before she went to go see Quinn.

I got dressed in black lace and upon hearing a knock at the door, answered it. I saw Rachel standing there, dressed in a brilliant mauve dress. She wore a scarf around her neck. I had never seen her wear a scarf before.

"Rachel," I said. "Happy birthday," was all I could think to say as I marveled at her appearance. "Come in, please come in," I said.

She walked in, followed by Quinn.

"Hello, Quinn," I said flatly.

"Santana," She responded. I smelled blood on her breath, I didn't know whose.

Dinner was lovely. Rachel was happy. When Rachel and Quinn were about to leave, I stopped them.

"Rachel, I have a present I need to give you. Why don't you just stay here tonight. I'm sure you could borrow something of mine to sleep in." I walked closer to her. "Or not sleep in."

Rachel looked at Quinn as if to ask permission. Damn it, Quinn. It's not your decision.

Rachel looked back at me and nodded happily. I smiled and Quinn left, sulking slightly.

I took Rachel's hand and ran up the stairs giddily.

I kissed her as soon as we were in my room. We sat on the bed, next to each other, but facing each other. I looked her in the eyes. I smelled something that I thought I smelled before, but dismissed. It was blood. Rachel's blood. I looked at her scarf. Then there was Quinn's breath and look of guilt. I put to two and two together. I was furious with Quinn, but even more worried for Rachel. I didn't let the emotions I was feeling show on my face. Tentatively, I took the scarf off of Rachel's neck. There they were; bite marks. They were deep and distinct.

"Rachel, what happened?" I asked, wondering what Quinn had compelled her to think.

"I was attacked by an animal," she said, but she didn't seem sure.

Of course Quinn didn't exactly think this through very well. Where did this animal come from? Why did no one here her screams? Rachel was desperate to believe anything but the truth so she bought this story that Quinn fed her.

I touched her neck. She flinched.

"I'm sorry," I said.

I lifted her chin so that she looked me in the eyes.

"I love you." I said. That was the present I wanted to give her.

She looked at me, surprised. I waited for her to say it back. She had to say It back, I wouldn't be able to take it if she didn't say it back.

"I love you too," she said. I smiled, relived. I hugged her and she winced.

"Sorry," I said.

She shook her head. "It's fine," she said with a smile.

I was happy, truly happy and the only thing that obstructed it was the thought that Quinn had told Rachel she loved her first and Rachel had said it back.

"It's been a lovely day, but I'm very tired. May I go to sleep?" Rachel asked.

I nodded and we cuddled together on my bed and she fell asleep in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading and the reviews, please continue to let me know if you want Faberry or Pezberry to be endgame. I don't own Glee or TVD. Enjoy :)

Santana's POV

The next morning I woke up and carefully maneuvered myself out do the bed around Rachel. I left a note saying I would be back soon be shut the door behind me as quietly as possible.

I stormed over to Quinn's wanting to know what she was thinking when she bit Rachel.

I banged my clenched fist on the door almost hard enough to break it.

Quinn answered and the second I saw her I grabbed her wrists harshly and yanked her outside.

She smacked my hand off her wrist and looked at me angrily.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"You do not get to ask that question. What were you thinking biting Rachel?" I asked. A cloud of guilt moved over her face and she looked down.

"No, look at me. You can not do something as horrid as what you did to her and not take responsibility for it." I said.

"I know that. It wasn't my intention to hurt Rachel," she said. "It happened yesterday. She had just come over after..." She looked at me with a look almost of disgust, "being with you and I could smell you all over her. It was disgusting and it made me angry. I snapped and I feel terrible about it," she said.

"You should feel terrible about it. How could you do that, now she'll have questions. We can not lie to her anymore. It's not right." I said.

"Since when have you cared about right and wrong?" She asked.

"About as long as you have," I said, referring to when we met Rachel.

"You know that I am right. We must tell her. I can't keep it a secret anymore," I said.

She nodded and I looked around to see if there was anyone around.

I looked at her and my palm collided with her left cheek. She looked at me, shocked.

"That was for what you did," I said.

She slapped me back. "And that's for trying to steal Rachel from me," she said.

"Trying?" I said.  
With that, I began to walk away.

"I love her," she said. I turned around. "That's what I was going to say before..." She trailed off.

I simply shook my head and walked away. To my surprise, I heard Quinn's footsteps behind me. I looked back at her. "Why are you following me?" I demanded.

"We have to tell Rachel. What better time is there than now?" She asked. She was right.

I just rolled my eyes. "Fine, Fabray."

We walked into my house, up the stairs and I opened the door to my room where I had left Rachel sleeping minutes before very carefully. I saw her standing next to my dresser smiling at a photograph of me.

I opened the door fully and Quinn and I walked in.

"Rachel. I have to tell you something," Quinn said.

"We. We have to tell you something," I said.

Rachel looked concerned. "What is it?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Quinn spoke instead.

"I wish I could tell you this," she looked at me pointedly and looked back at Rachel, "privately, but I think I should say it before we tell you what we need to tell you." She paused and took a deep breath. I rolled my eyes, knowing what she would say, "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel looked surprised and smiled. She then looked at me, not wanting to hurt me.

"I- I love you too, Quinn." she said. That broke me. Not that I didn't know before.

"Anyway," I said changing the subject, "There is no good way to say this, but we ask that you promise to hear us out."

"You're scaring me. Please say what you need to say," she said.

"The bite mark on your neck," Quinn started. "It wasn't from an animal attack. I'm a vampire. I have been for nine hundred years. Santana and I both have. I bit you and I feel terrible about it. I never meant to hurt you."

"This isn't funny. Why are you lying to me?" Rachel demanded, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.  
"We're not lying to you. We're vampires." Santana said.

"Vampires don't exist. They're only in stories. And even if they did you wouldn't bite me. You love me, you can't hurt the people you love," Rachel said, a tear falling down her face.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," Quinn said, moving closer to Rachel extending her arm as if to take Rachel's hand in hers. Rachel stepped back, her lips drawn tight in anger.

"If you but me, why don't I remember it? Why do I remember an animal attacking me?" She asked.

"Quinn compelled you. It's a power we have. We can control people's minds, appear in dreams, we have super strength, speed and agility. Rachel you have to believe us. How can we prove it to you?" I asked.

"Wait," She looked at Quinn, heartbroken. "How could you? How could you invade upon my mind like that? You can't control people, that's despicable." she said.

I hate to admit it because of how betrayed I knew Rachel was and I knew she wasn't exactly happy with me either, but it made me elated to hear that she was so upset with Quinn.

"Rachel, I didn't mean to, but I had to. You were so afraid, you wouldn't have listened to me." Quinn said. "Can you ever forgive me?" Quinn asked. Say no, Rachel. Say no.

"I don't know," She said. "but you said that you could prove it, so prove it. Show me the face that you make when your fangs come out. I've seen yours before, Santana." She said.

I remembered that. It was the first time we made love and I nearly lost control the same way that Quinn had.

"Rachel, it's dangerous for us to show you our true faces. Once our fangs are out it is even harder to control our impulses." I said.

Quinn nodded. "I don't care, I won't believe you unless you show me that what you say is true." She said, crossing her arms, her crying had stopped.

I looked at Quinn and simultaneously we forced our fangs out. I cooked see myself in the mirror and visible dark red veins pulsed under my lower lash line. Rachel stepped back again. I instantly returned to my regular face as did Quinn.

Rachel walked a little closer. "Are you afraid?" I asked.

"I can't believe my eyes. You're demons. How could this be?" She asked.  
We didn't know what to say, luckily Rachel spoke for us.

"I'm not afraid, I know your hurting me was not intentional. I understand that you could not tell me, though I wish you had because if you had I would not have fallen madly in love with both of you. And as much as I wish they did right now, feelings don't just go away. I still love you- both of you but this will take a lot of getting used to and I do have questions."

"Of course," Quinn and I said in unison. We were both so relieved that Rachel didn't try to run or scream or worse, tell us she no longer loved us.

"Why can you walk in the light?" She asked.

"Quinn and I know witches. They charm pieces of jewelry for us so that when we wear them we are immune to the sun," I said.

"Why are you visible in mirrors?"

"Our kind started that myth to fool vampire hunters, should they arise, into thinking we are human." Quinn said.

"You're immortal? You've been alive for nine hundred years? Where are you from originally?"

"Yes, we are immortal. The only thing that can kill use is a stake to the heart, fire or beheading. I was born to a Viking family in 927 as they were settling in parts of England." Quinn said.

"I am from Córdoba, Andalusia, it is in Spain. I was born in 926."

"So you are a year older than Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"No, only three months older, actually." I said. "Anyway, In 943, I ran away from home. I walked all across Spain, not knowing what I was looking for. Then one night, I met a man. He didn't tell me his name. He saw that I was a run away and he told me he'd take care of me. He brought me into an ally, telling me that we would go the back way into his home." I started.

"I don't remember how and I don't know why, but he turned me into a vampire," I continued. "I never even told him my name. Anyway, the next day I woke up in the ally, lucky to be alive or so I thought. It was then that I realized that what had woken me up was the searing pain of my skin burning. I ran to the shadows and realized that he had left me a necklace, a crucifix of all things, I guess he liked irony. I put the necklace on and the burning stopped. I could walk around in the daylight. It took a long time to figure out what had happened to me, how to survive, how to use my power. By the time that I did, I had travelled to England where I met Quinn."

"How did it happen to you, Quinn?"

"It was December 2nd, 943. Back then, witches and vampires got along worse than they do now. And the only way to become a vampire other than to drink a vampires blood and then die is to have a witch put a spell on you. The only way we got witches to charm our jewelry was to tell them that if they did so, we would leave them alone and not interfere with them. They were smart enough to agree with the trade. Anyway, I had taken seriously ill and it looked like I was going to die." Quinn said.

"Then my mother, who had vowed to do anything to save my life revealed that she had a witch turn her into a vampire. Before I could stop her or ask how she managed that, she had bitten her wrist and forced her blood down my throat. I suppose I died naturally after that, for I do not remember her killing me." Quinn said.

"I can't remember for the life of me how or why, but my father found out that my mother was a vampire, a demon and he killed her. He drove a stake through her heart without blinking. I knew he would do the same to me, so I took some of my belongings and I ran away. One night, I was sleeping in an abandoned house somewhere in Florence, and I was woken by a girl rummaging through my things. That girl was Santana." Quinn said.

"I could smell that she wasn't a human and didn't feel like getting into a fight, so I figured I'd just take what I needed and leave," I said.

"I didn't have the energy to fight her either and by the look of her she did not live in the area. I could tell she moved around a lot. So we decided that we would be more...productive as a team." Quinn finished.

"So for the past nine hundred years you have travelled around Europe killing who you wanted to kill when you wanted to kill them, compelling people when you wanted something," Rachel said.

I knew it was a lot to take in.

"Rachel. We would never hurt you. But you have to understand, we had nothing, no family, no one to turn to but each other, least of all a sense of right and wrong." I said,

"We can change," Quinn interjected. "We can feed off animals or just take enough of someone's blood to sustain ourselves, but not kill them. It's possible. I've read of it." I nodded, knowing I would have to do whatever it took to warm Rachel up to the idea of being with a demon.

"It means the world that you would change for me," she said.

"Of course, Rachel. I love you," I said.

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled a smile I had feared I would never see again. "I love you too, Santana." I smiled wide at that. "And I love you, Quinn," Rachel said, putting her palm on Quinn's cheek. This made jealousy course through my veins and I suppressed and urge to remove Rachel's soft hand from Quinn's smiling face, but I refused to sulk. All things considered, Rachel was taking this remarkably well.

Then Rachel frowned, a sight that I disliked almost as much as the one of Rachel and Quinn together.

"You will be young forever. I will age and die." Rachel said.

I had always tried not to think about this before. I could not live a life without Rachel, especially one that will go on for centuries.

"What if... What if you could stay young forever? Think of it, Rachel. You could be with me forever." Quinn said.

"You could be with me forever," I said.

"Me? A vampire? I don't know. May I think about it?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Quinn and I said.

Rachel sat down on the bed. After a moment she shot up with a bright smile on her face.

"I have a brilliant idea! If I am going to me a vampire, I should get to know what it's like," she said,

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked.

As a response, she pulled her hair behind her neck and pulled down one of the lace straps of her bodice. It was a sight upon which no one could deny themselves. In that moment I almost gave in, but before I did, I asked, "Rachel, are you sure? What if one of us goes too far." I said, staring at Quinn pointedly. "Once you start it's nearly impossible to train yourself to stop." I said.

"You won't be the only ones feeding." She said. She seemed almost in lust with the idea. She must realize how intimate sharing blood is even now, before we've done it. She lightly traced her fingers along the veins of mine and Quinn's wrists.

I wish that I was doing this for the first time or any time with Rachel without Quinn here. She didn't deserve Rachel and I am bewildered as to how Rachel doesn't see it.

I followed Rachel's silent instructions and bit my own wrist. Rachel tentatively held my wrist in her hand and licked the blood off it. She licked her lips and smiled. The sight was too much to bare and I leaned forward and bit her neck. She yelled out half in pain half in pleasure. Slowly, the red liquid trickled down my throat. It was the most delicious thing I'd ever tasted and the more I drank the more I hungered for more. Rachel, all the while sucked on my wrist as my blood pumped toward the bite.

Her mouth felt wonderful on my skin and suddenly with out warning, Rachel had moved so that Quinn could get to the other side of her throat. I had forgotten that Quinn was here and seeing her, standing there, intruding on our moment was not a welcomed sight. Quinn bit the other side of Rachel's neck and my jealousy of the sight only heightened my thirst. I returned Rachel's neck. I licked up a line of blood that had flowed down to the top of her dress, eliciting a moan from Rachel, or at least I hoped it was me. I moaned as I drank as did Quinn.

Soon, I pulled back and licked my lips. Quinn traced her finger along a trickle of blood that had flowed to Rachel's collar bone and sucked her finger clean. She new she was driving me crazy, but I was too elated at what had just happened to care at Quinn sucking my love's blood off her finger.

Rachel licked her lips as well. After this, I am seeing Rachel in a new light. She is still the same Rachel, but even more erotic and adventurous and I couldn't wait to see what would come of it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Glee or TVD. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review :)

Santana's POV

It was around four o'clock in the morning when it happened. I was overcome with a sudden panic. I always new of course that Rachel was human and I was not, but it didn't quite register until that moment that I knew what had to happen. I had to turn Rachel. If I don't she'll grow old and die and I'm not interested in living a life without her.

It has to be me who turns her. Whenever a vampire turns a human, there is always a slight chance that they could be sired (a/n: a sire bond is when the turned vampire feels an undying devotion to fulfill every need and desire of the vampire that turned them, they are basically their slaves). I can't take the risk of Rachel being sired to Quinn.

I don't want Rachel to be sired to me either. That's no kind of life. Rachel and I are equals and if she was sired to be she would think of me as above her and act as my slave. Of course that thought interested me at first for obvious reasons until I realized that our relationship would no longer be real.

I am being selfish. Nobody deserves to become a demon, a monster. Her purity would be completely obstructed. But I would still love her. She'd still be the same Rachel and I could be with her forever. Even knowing this, I can't sit idly by and let her slip through my fingers. I need to know I can be with her forever.

I make a decision. I am going over to Quinn's right now and telling Rachel that I hope she will consider being turned.

(Scene cut)

Rachel and Quinn were still up for reasons (I'm going to pretend for my sanity's sake) I don't know.

"Rachel, I need to ask that you take something into consideration." I said.

"What is it Santana? You're worrying me," she said.

"Rachel. You're going to die. Someday you will grow old and die and I can't be afraid everyday waiting for that to happen." I walked closer to her and looked her in the eyes. "I need to know that I will be able to live a long happy life with you by my side." I said.

Quinn cleared her throat and I flared my nostrils in irritation.

"What do you mean. Are you...are you saying I should become a v-vampire?" She asked incredulous at the notion.

"I know. I know it sounds horrible, but you know Quinn and I. We are not evil. We can change like we have said. You can become like us and not be the demon that we are perpetuated as," I said, desperate for her not to be disgusted at the idea.

She looked at nothing in particular with a face of deep contemplation. She then looked back up at me.

"That's a very big decision. May I think about it?" She asked.

I nodded.

"And if I should choose that I shall become like you, which one of you will...do it? In literature there are many ways that have been written about it happening. How does it really happen?" She asked.

"You have to drink the blood of a vampire," Quinn spoke up, "and then..." She strained off.

"And then you must die," I said.

Rachel looked shocked. "But after it's over, you wake up and you live forever. With me," I looked at Quinn begrudgingly. "With us."

"I don't want to live the next fifty years of my life growing older and resenting you for your youth or go through the pain of seeing you move on," she said.

"Rachel we could never love anyone the way that we love y-" I started to say.

Rachel put her hand on my cheek. "You say that now. But none of use have any idea what will happen in years to come. I at least want to have some control over the matter. I love you both more than life itself. I want to be with you forever," she looked at me with wonder and ambition in her eyes she smiled an excited smile. She nodded and took of her scarf. "Do it," she said. "I don't need time to think, I just need the two of you with me." She said.

Quinn looked unbelievably happy. "Rachel, you know how much I want this, but are you sure? I don't want you to resent us for changing you," I said. "You're going to have to live with this for centuries or even thousands of years." I said.

She just looked all the more sure. And she nodded.

With that, my fangs came out along with an urge to make Rachel truly, undeniably mine forever.

Quinn had other ideas. She bit her own wrist and began to raise it to Rachel's beckoning lips, but I rudely slapped her hand away.

"Santana," Rachel said taken aback.

"Rachel, when a human is turned there is a possibility for that human to be sired to whoever turned them. A sire bond is when the new vampire is basically a slave to their sire. They fulfill their every need and do anything they desire," I said. "If Quinn's loos is the blood that turns you then you could be sired to her," I said.

"And if it's your blood she'd be sired to you! How is that any different?" Quinn asked enraged.

"I wouldn't take advantage of her if she was," I said.

"Oh and I would?" Quinn asked.

"You know you would! You've been jealous of Rachel and I since it began!" I screamed.

"Since it began? I had her first! She's always been mine. You took her from me, she still loves me," Quinn roared.

"You know that's not true and that's why you are dying to sire her so that you know she would be in love with you because of a technicality." I said.

I could see the anger and pain in Quinn's eyes and the guilt in Rachel. I knew that she didn't like causing us to fight. It's not her fault that Quinn can't let it go.

"Stop! Please," Rachel begged. It was only then that we realized how loud we had gotten. "Stop."

"I'm sorry Rachel. Why don't we let you decide who shall turn you?" I asked.

"Let's draw straws. That seems to be the fairest way," Rachel said.

After some rummaging through drawers looking for thin sticks and a knife to cut them with, we finally obtained them and Rachel was holding them in her hand.

"Alright. Longest straw wins. Longest straw turns me." She said.

Quinn drew a medium length straw and for a moment I was scared, but then I noticed something that no one else in the world would have ever noticed. At first I didn't think she did it on purpose. I saw Rachel, all within a span of two seconds, slightly wiggle one of the sticks and look me strait in the eyes with a nonverbal order. She wanted it to be me. And I resisted a smile, for Quinn would wonder why.

I pulled the stick Rachel said to and it was longer than Quinn's.

The look in Quinn's eyes was not the look of the petty girl who wanted Rachel mostly because she loved her and partially to spite me, the hope had gone out of them and her heart was broken. I would have felt guilty for her, but then I realized she still would never give up. And I remembered that I could be with Rachel forever.

I looked up at her. Her eyes were full of guilt at Quinn's pain, but full of happiness knowing what this meant. I was almost unsure of what to do next. I knew how to do it, but it didn't seem... like enough anticipation.

I slowly bit my hand and I saw Quinn sitting on her bed not a foot a way from us, seething.

Rachel raised my arm to her lips and began to drink. Something else I knew I would have to do, but hadn't registered until now was that I would have to kill her. I knew she would come back, but I still couldn't do it.

After a moment, I began to feel light headed. I gently tried to move her head away from my wrist, but she wouldn't budge. She just moaned and continued to drink. Rachel liked the taste of my blood, something very gratifying to know.

Eventually she stepped back and licked her lips, earring an eye roll aimed at me from Quinn. I knew she'd be bitter about this.

"Now... I have to k-" I trailed off. I couldn't say it. I couldn't do it,

Rachel nodded solemnly. She breathed in and I put my hands gently on the sides of her face. She nodded. I had to do it. If I did it, it would be over with and she would wake up and everything will be fine. With that, I mustered up the courage and I snapped her neck. I wish I could say I did it gently, but there really isn't a gently way.

Her body fell to the ground, lifeless. Quinn stood up, at first in shock, despite knowing she would be fine. I felt the same way.

We sat together on the bed, waiting for her to awaken.

"I could have never done it," she said.

"That's the difference between you and me," I said,

"Yeah. I couldn't kill someone I love." She said through clenched teeth.

"She'll wake up. She's going to be fine. No wonder she picked me." I said.

"She did no such thing. We drew straws." She said.

"You can believe that. Whatever makes you feel better," I said.

Just then Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she began breathing rapidly. She stood up quickly and looked at Quinn and I.

A/N: Dun dun dun. Sort of a Cliffy. Oh well. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading I hope you enjoy! I do not own Glee or TVD.

Santana's POV

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she stood up quickly, with the speed of one of us. She looked afraid at first. "Did it work?" She asked.

I smelled it all over her. She was one of us. "Yes," I smiled. "It worked." She smiled at that.

"Are you sired to Santana?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not sure. How do I know if I am or not?" She asked.

I suddenly walked toward her and looked her strait in the eye. "Rachel, go downstairs and kill Daphne." Quinn looked at me with disgust and began to shake her head. I didn't want her to kill Daphne, but I had to see if she would. "That's what I want, will you do that for me?" I said.

"Yes Santana, anything you ask," she then opened the door and before she walked out I yelled, "Stop!"

She walked back to me. I have to admit knowing that Rachel would fulfill my every whim, do anything I wanted her to do, including ending things with Quinn with out hesitation really excited me on an entirely new level.

"Rachel. It worked. You're sired to Santana," Quinn said, her eyes and voice full of loathing and resentment for me.

"No, I'm not. I just love Santana. I love you too Quinn." She said. This made me considerably less happy and Quinn smiled. Quinn walked up to Rachel and gave her the same order I had a moment ago only this time Rachel declined.

"I do not wish to harm Daphne," she said. Then everything in her mind must have clicked because her eyes lit up. "Then, I am sired to Santana." She said.

"Is this good?" She asked.

"No, it's awful. Santana will use her power over you for her own selfish gain. She would have us never see each other again. She's manipulative, you have to try to fight the bond, Rachel," Quinn said suddenly.

"How dare you?" I asked. "I would never take advantage of Rachel." I said.

"Well you'll never get the chance to anyways, because Daphne is a Wicca. I could get her to give me the cure," Quinn said.

"She's not going to hand it over to you. The cure for a sire bond is not easy to come by, not to mention that vampires and witches are not exactly the best of friends," I said.

"There is only one cure in this world and it works for anyone, but witches, if they have the right ingredients can make a cure specific to one vampire," Quinn said.

After much deliberation and Quinn asking Daphne about this cure, all three of us went to the spot in the woods outside Quinn's house where Daphne told us to go.

There, in the hollow of a large oak tree did we find a set of stairs leading through the tree and underground. (A/N: Ok, I know that I tree hollowed out so that it has a fully functioning stair case is both impossible and a dumb idea, but vampires aren't real either so please just go with it) when we reached the bottom, there was a room lit only by a dozen or so wax candles. In the center was a large circular table and along the ways were books that were tucked into crevasses in the wall of the tree.

We received dirty looks from the two women sitting by the table.

"You're Daphne's ... Daphne sent you?" One of them asked.

I nodded.

The same one spoke again. "This is highly unusual. If Daphne wasn't such an important member of our covent, we would have never allowed you into this sacred-"

"Tree," I interrupted.

The witch stood up and walked over to me, clearly very angry.

"Listen here, we do not have to help you. We do not want to help you and we could just as easily burn you alive with the power of our mere minds if you push your luck. Are we understood?" She asked.

I'd like to say that I wasn't afraid of her, but I sort of was. Not that I'd ever admit it.

She breathed in and looked at Rachel. She placed her hand on her chest and closed her eyes.

"Watch it," I said.

"You're the one. You're the new vampire," she said. The word vampire emphasized with a clear loathing.

"Which one of you is she closer to?" She asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Quinn asked.

"I'll take it it's not you," the witch said.

"I'll need something of yours," she said to Rachel.

Quinn handed her Rachel's hairbrush that Daphne had told us to bring.

She took it and walked over to a small cauldron type object in the back of the room. Her back was to us. We heard her repeat an incantation over and over again before coming over with a glowing orb. It did not look the way that I imagined the cure would look like.

"You have to consume this. It is impossible to create a finite cure with out a consequence. Once you take this you experience unimaginable pain. It is a test," she then looked at Quinn and I. "Neither of you can intervene no matter what, she can not die, you needn't worry of that. But she will scream. She could cough up blood, pray for death all in the first minute. It could last hours. The longest recorded lasted almost two days. Let's hope that is not the case here," she said.

"Wait," I said. "Are you sure, Rachel?" I asked.

She nodded. She then took the cure into her hands and placed into her mouth. At first nothing happened and then she grabbed her throat, a look of agony and fear spread over her features. She let a scream of pain. Quinn and I reached forward to help her, for she had fallen to the ground and was now writhing there in pain, but the witch waved her hands and Quinn and I were sent back five feet, slamming into the wall behind us.

Rachel looked like she was trying to cough something up but nothing came out, that is not until a four foot long snake slithered its way out of her mouth. As soon as it had come out it vanished into thin air. The snake was then followed by blood which she coughed up to seemingly no end. I don't know how long it lasted. It was unbearable to watch Rachel in that much pain and that seemed to make the time move slower and drag on the awful sight for longer. When it was over Rachel coughed one final time and stood back up, shaky at first.

"Rachel? Are you ok, love?" I asked.

She nodded. She smiled slightly. She seemed relieved.

"How do we know if it worked?" Quinn asked.

"Tell her to do something," the witch said.

"Kiss me," Quinn said. Rachel began to lean forward until I interrupted with "We would only know if it worked if it was a command from me," I said, jealousy evident in my voice.

"Rachel," I moved closer to her and stared her in the eyes. "Snap my neck," I said. I knew she would have to if I told her to and the bond was still in effect. I was confident that it wasn't. It seemed the only sure fire way of finding out.

"Santana, I could never-" she started. Then a smile grew upon her face and she clasped her hand over her mouth. "It worked!" She turned to the witch and hugged her excitedly. "Thank you ever so!" She exclaimed.

Quinn looked even more excited than I was. I could have a normal relationship with Rachel that would last for ages.

"May I ask you a question," she said at any of the three of us,

"How does this relationship work? Clearly you," she said looking at Quinn, "are not loved by the new vampire as the other," she said.

Any fool could see that. Rachel loved me and Quinn is delusional if she thinks we are even in the same playing field. I knew that. Quinn knew that, through she'd never admit it. Did Rachel? She just blushed and looked down, ashamed.

"I almost forgot," she said, reaching behind her for a small brown box which she handed to Rachel. "Jewelry to protect you from the sun. Now that you have it, I warn you to never ask of me or of any other witches any favor again," she said.

She thanked the witch again and we went back the same way we came in.

Rachel put on a small silver ring from the box.

"How do you feel?" I asked Rachel once we were outside.

"I feel like I am going to live a long li-" she stopped mid sentence. She turned her head as if she had heard something.

"Do you smell that?" She asked. Suddenly I knew what had happened. About twenty feet away was a boy who must work for Quinn. Rachel has not yet tasted human blood, she will need to have to control herself.

She ran at maximum speed to the boy and bit his neck, covering his mouth to silence his screams within less than a second. Quinn and I watched in amazement as she took her first human life. We had promised her to change and we would. She would have to learn to control herself as well, but in the mean time, her drinking the blood of a human was not the most unpleasant sight.

She dropped the body to the ground and the second after her human face had returned she burst into tears, realizing what she had done. It took hours of coaxing to get her to see that all vampires do it and that she was better than him and that we'd help her control herself. Quinn left to dump the body while I stayed to reassure Rachel that she was not a monster, she was still the same girl that I'd fallen in love with.

Quinn came back, angry that she had to do the dirty work rather than console Rachel.

Two weeks later...

(A/N: Sorry for not showing this part, I just thought it would take too long.)

Quinn's POV

It has been two weeks and still the only life that Rachel has taken was that first boy from the woods. Her, Santana and I have found a new way to feed. We compel our victims and drink only enough for sustenance and a little extra and then they go on their way thinking they had been bitten by a spider. A very very large spider. The plan was slightly flawed, I'll admit, but it works.

We still of course found it immensely difficult to not suck them dry. It took a lot of will power, which being vampires is not exactly our forte.

(A/N: Ok, so I get that that was short, but it think it was necessary. Anyway, the next chapter will be the first where it will be a different time period and don't worry it will all be coming to an end soon. Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked it. Don't forget to review. Oh and don't worry Pezberry will be endgame for sure!)


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Glee or TVD, thanks for reading don't forget to review! This may be the last chapter btw. Enjoy :)

Nobody's POV

Year: 1924

Santana and Quinn looked around the room searching for Rachel. She had told them to go down to the bar before her, for she had to get dressed.

Things had gotten a bit stale between them since Rachel was turned sixty years ago. Santana and Quinn, though hey would never admit it out of fear Rachel would think their discomfort was her fault and pull away out of guilt, over the years had resented that they had to fight each other for the one who they love. They now were both bitter, but still increasingly jealous and even more in love with Rachel than at the start of it all.

They tried being mad at Rachel, they tried falling out of love with her to make the pain of not knowing who she loved more go away, but it didn't work. They were too devoted, too enveloped in adulation for this beautiful girl that they simply could not summon the strength to ignore their feelings even if it would spare them heartache.

Suddenly their faces lit up as they looked at the door. Rachel had just walked in wearing a knee length white satin dress with pearls in intricate patterns. Her hair is curled and in a lovely up do. She scans the room to look for Santana and Quinn. Her heart aches as she sees Quinn. Last night, after sixty years of being with both of them, breaking their hearts, she made a decision. She loved Santana the most. She doesn't want to hurt Quinn, but she can not live without Santana. She is her sole true love.

She walks to them.

"Rachel, you look divine," Santana said.

"Truly beautiful," said Quinn.

"As do you both," Rachel said.

"How about we get a drink and a table?" Rachel said.

"Oh, I'll get them. What do you want Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"A fallen angel please," Rachel said, grabbing Santana's hand as they were about to go to the booth in the back.

"Seems appropriate," Quinn said, though her smile depreciated when Santana led Rachel away to the booth.

While Quinn was getting the drinks, Santana's arm was around Rachel at the bar.

Santana looked into Rachel's eyes and after looking around to make sure nobody could see, kissed her sweetly and tenderly.

After their lips parted Rachel knew it was time to tell her. "I have to stop seeing Quinn." Santana felt as off a thousand pounds had lifted from on top of her heart and she cried a single tear of joy and hugged Rachel. But as they parted, she saw Quinn standing, holding two drinks, devastated. She set the drinks out and ran out the door.

Rachel looked back at Santana, said she was sorry and ran after her.

When she walked out the door, the street was deserted. The only thing out there was Quinn sitting on the ground crying.

Rachel sat down next to her. "Quinn," she started.

"Why? Why her, why can't it be me? I love you so much. Please, please don't leave me," Quinn said.

"Oh, Quinn. You'll never understand what you mean to me. I love you more than anything. Well almost anything," Rachel said, guilt in her voice.

"But I can't keep being with both of you, it's not fair to either of you. I know it hurts now, but it'll be better soon. You won't have to share me," Rachel said.

"No, now I won't have you at all," Quinn said.

"Quinn, you know it's for the best. And I don't know if this means anything to you, but you'll always be my first love," Rachel said. She was quiet for a moment. They knew that was the perfect way to end things. They both knew that Quinn would love again, though Quinn knew Rachel was the love of her life and nothing would change that. She wasn't going to say anything, however. She just wished Rachel had picked her.

Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel slowly for one last time. It was soft, bittersweet and lasted a while. When they parted Santana was standing outside the door. Quinn nodded. She put her hands on Rachel's cheek. "Goodbye, my love," Quinn said.

"Goodbye, Quinn," Rachel said. Quinn walked away into the darkness of the night.

Santana walked over to where Rachel was sitting. They sat there for a while as well. Santana softly rubbed Rachel's arm to comfort her and stroked her hair.

"I know that must have felt horrible, but at least we know that we can be together." Santana said, for the first time in a long time truly happy.

"Forever," Rachel said with a big smile. She was confident in her decision. Santana enriched her life in a way she'd never known. They kissed and looked to their bright future with hope that it would be as splendid as when they always knew it could be.

The end. Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. I suck at endings, but it think that provided some good closure.


End file.
